stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Khnum
Born presumably on the planet known as P3X -888 , Khnum is one of the descendants of Queen Egeria goa'uld , before the latter would generate the movement of the Tok'ra . Survived the Inquisition operated in the early years of the empire goa'uld coming to the planet Earth in the wake of Ra , Khnum did not lose the opportunity to attract a following of faithful preaching to which their divine essence. This behavior not only gave much trouble to goa'uld already on the planet, but especially to his former gentleman who immediately sent several ashrak . One battle after another, Khnum killed in the fighting goa'uld Satis , Anuqet , Heqet and most terrible ashrak Neith , standing at the end as sovereign of the cataracts and divine potter . This act of arrogance forced his former master to send a contingent of Jaffa just created to capture him , but the latter rather than fulfill their mission , they were caught and handled right up against the same Ptah . An army was sent from the same well above Ra headed by the same mother , who by then generated the movement of the Tok'ra , he decided to hit the son in his weak point. Heavily defeated , Khnum avoided capture fleeing on board a shuttle to the planet known as Khenem . For several centuries, the planet was populated by various deportations from goa'uld against the planets of other sovereign goa'uld . Despite the skirmishes during several centuries , Khnum never obtained the rank of System Lord Ra or even the death of the disappearance of Ptah . With the fall of the Goa'uld , Khnum voluntarily wiped his guard Jaffa and mysteriously disappeared The goa'uld decided to go into hiding thanks to the few Jaffa forces that he possessed and that surely would have turned over very soon. Escaped on the planet Harset, goa'uld convinced many that here you had found a refuge, to be put in stasis inside a sarcophagus each waiting for the political situation would not turn in their favor and a promise to reign again as a time. Secured the new managerial class, Khnum evacuated all the queen mothers remained leaving only a few as not to arouse the attention of the enemy Jaffa and other adverse groups. Hidden away on harset, Khnum began building a massive fleet thanks to the technologies learned from asgard and Anubis. Despite the risk of being discovered, Khnum carried forward the reconstruction of the empire also maneuvering other civilizations without ever exposing themselves personally and eventually reappeared goa'uld, only to reappear on one of the Ha'tel Class in the reconquest of the planet Dakara . Following the goa'uld obtained the rank of System Lord and control of the planet Jardia , once controlled by the renegade goa'uld Nirrti . While centralizing power in his hands, as he did Apep and Ra before him, who was also re-distributed the posts of System Lord unto his brethren, enabling the creation of the fifth dynasty. There refers to Khnum, the ram as gold Mithology Khnum was one of the earliest Egyptian deities, originally the god of the source of the Nile River. Since the annual flooding of the Nile brought with it silt and clay, and its water brought life to its surroundings, he was thought to be the creator of the bodies of human children, which he made at a potter's wheel, from clay, and placed in their mothers' wombs. He later was described as having moulded the other deities, and he had the titles Divine Potter and Lord of created things from himself. Khnum is the third aspect of Ra. He is the god of rebirth, creation and the evening sun, although this is usually the function of Atum. The worship of Khnum centred on two principal riverside sites, Elephantine Island and Esna, which were regarded as sacred sites. At Elephantine, he was worshipped alongside Anuket and Satis as the guardian of the source of the Nile River. His significance led to early theophoric names of him, for children, such as Khnum-Khufwy – Khnum is my Protector, the full name of Khufu, builder of the Great Pyramid. Khnum has also been related to the deity Min Personality Like his brothers goa'uld, even Khnum is power-hungry, but unlike his brothers is a computer goa'uld extremely calm and who does not like to show off his real strength and that often works more in behind the scenes to prepare its various attacks. Calm and poised, has a strange sense of humor and does not seem to be affected by the sarcophagus uses it despite almost normal. As Apophis, even Khnum as' Jaffa armor complete integral of the cape that usually goes instead goa'uld Klorel. Category:Goa'uld Category:System Lords